


Issues

by lillyboots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Music, M/M, Reconciliation, Secret Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyboots/pseuds/lillyboots
Summary: Harry has been seeing Draco Malfoy secretly for a while, and they were planning to come out at the Yule Ball. However, they had a fight the week before, and Harry had to come up with something to get his date and boyfriend back.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song Harry sings is “Issues” by Julia Michaels.

“What do you mean you don’t have a date?” Ron stares at his best mate.

“I mean that I don’t have a date.” 

“But Harry, you said you had a date!” Ron insists.

“I did. Not anymore, tho.”

“Why not?”

“We had a fight.”

Ron gives his friend a hopeless look. 

“Okay, but we still got an hour before the ball starts. You’re Harry bloody Potter, find a new date!”

Hermione rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. “Ron! He doesn’t need a date. He can tag along with us if he wants to.”

Ron groans. “Of course he needs a date! He’s the most popular boy at the whole school, every girl would love to go with him! It’s just stupid to go alone!”

“Just because he defeats a dark lord doesn’t mean he HAS to have a date to the Yule Ball! They have absolutely nothing to do with each other, Ron!”

“Hey! I never mentioned any dark lords!”

“Guys!” Harry interrupts his best friends arguing. “I’m right here you know. And hopefully, I will have a date by the end of the night.”

“What do you mean?” His friends look curiously at him. 

“I have a plan.”

____________________________

The Great Hall is beautifully decorated for the occasion. It’s the first Yule Ball arranged since the one during the Triwizard tournament, but this time it’s only for Hogwarts students. The teachers decided that the defeat of the Dark Lord last year was worth some extra celebration, and that a Yule Ball was an excellent idea. The usual house tables were replaced with some smaller round tables by the wall. Where the teacher’s table usually stood were now a scene, and The Weird Sisters were already playing. The hall was crowded with students. Some were sitting by the tables talking, but most of them were dancing. The ball had started an hour ago, and Harry was currently sitting by one of the tables with Ron and Hermione. Harry was scanning the crowd for a certain blonde, but he hadn’t showed up yet. 

“So, when are you planning on getting that date?”

“Oh, Ron, why is that so important to you?” 

“Because I want to dance with you, ‘Mione, but I don’t want my best mate to be left alone here like another loser!”

Just then Harry spotted the guy he was looking for. He was wearing blue robes that fit perfectly over his lean body, one strand of blonde hair falling in front of his silver eyes. Their eyes locked, and they looked at each other for a few seconds, before he turned around and started talking to Pansy. Harry sighted.

“Don’t worry, Ron. I told you I have a plan.”

“You keep saying that, but you’re just sitting here with us! Who is your hopefully-date-by-the-end-of-the-night anyway?”

Harry sent his friend a mischievous smile, before he got up and disappeared in the crowd, heading towards the stage. 

___________________________

The Weird Sisters were just done with a song, and the vocalist, Myron Wagtail, caught sight of Harry right by the stage. He sent him a questioning look, and Harry nodded. 

“Okay everyone, next up we have a special performance for you guys!” Myron announced, and the crowd cheered. “One of the students contacted us and asked if he could perform a song, so please welcome, Harry Potter!”

Gasps could be heard all around the hall. Many gaped in surprise at Harry, now walking towards Myron who handed him the microphone. Then people started cheering, and soon the hall was filled with encouraging shouts and clapping.   
“Thank you,” Harry said, and smiled at his fellow students looking up at him. Ron and Hermione were still staring open-mouthed at him. “Many of you are probably very surprised to see me up here. I have to say, I’m kind of surprised myself, it’s not something I would typically do. However, I did something really stupid a few days ago, and I messed up something that means a lot to me. I’ve been wondering how to fix it ever since. I said some really stupid things I didn’t really mean, and this is also why I came without a date today. I am truly sorry, and I would really like to get my date back. I know this is very cliché, but I am not that creative, and I’ve actually been learning to play the guitar, so… yeah, here I am. This song is for you.”

Harry’s eyes finally landed on the silver ones at the back of the crowd, staring at him with wonder, curiosity and affection. Harry gave him a small smile, before he accepted the guitar Myron handed him, and started playing.

I'm jealous, I'm overjealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just this fast

But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you.

After the last line Harry’s eyes locked with silver ones again, this time much closer to the stage. 

“I am truly sorry. You know I have lot of issues, but my biggest one really is how bad I need you. Please forgive me, and take me back.”

Everyone has started to look around for this person that apparently has won the heart of the Boy Who Lived, when Draco Malfoy steps up on stage. Suddenly someone is shouting from the crowd.

“What the hell are you doing, Malfoy? Are you seriously trying to ruin this moment for Harry? You stupid prat! I w-”

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry silences his best friend, who looks at him in shock. Hermione grabs his arm and sends him a meaningful glance, silently screaming don’t.

Harry looks back at Malfoy, who now has stepped closer and is standing about a meter in front of Harry. He looks hopefully at him. “Please?”

“You stupid git, of course I forgive you.”

The next second the distance between them disappears, and their lips smash together. It’s absolutely wonderful. Harry’s whole body is filled with a delightful warmth, and he pulls Draco closer. Oh, how he missed this, and it’s only been six days. For a few seconds he forgets where he is, and just leans into the kiss. It’s the only thing that matters. Draco’s lips moving against his, his hands in his hair, his chest against his own. Then Draco leans back a few centimeters and rests his forehead against Harry’s. 

“You know, when I suggested we come out at the Yule Ball last week, this isn’t exactly how I imagined. And you call me a drama queen,”

They both laughed, and Draco stole a small kiss from his boyfriend again before turning around to look at the crowd. Harry did the same, and had to laugh again at all the shocked faces. Some had started whispering, a few were whistling and cheering, but most of them were still staring at the two boys on stage with mouths hanging open. Ron looked almost green, and Harry hoped Hermione would get it together soon because it looked like he was about to pass out. He risked a glance towards the teachers who was sitting at a table by the corner. Dumbledore was smiling with his usual twinkle in his eyes, McGonagall’s lips were pressed together in a thin line, and Snape looked absolutely pissed.

“Wanna get out of here?” 

Harry looked at Draco again and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”

Together they walked towards the door. It seemed like people started getting over the initial shock, and suddenly chatter erupted through the great hall. Draco and Harry ignored all the voices shouting after them, and the doors closed behind them with a loud bang. As soon as they were alone, both erupted into laughter again. 

“Did.. you see… faces! Shocked!” Harry managed to get out between fits of laughter.

“I know! That was hilarious!” Draco was laughing just as bad.   
Suddenly he sobered up a little, and looked at Harry. 

“You know, that was quite a performance. I might have fallen in love with you all over again,” Draco smirked.

Harry smirked back, and pressed a light kiss on his lips. ”Yeah? Guess my plan worked, then.” He took a step back, and grinned mischievously. “Hey, now that everyone knows, I can finally ask you something I’ve wanted to say for ages.”

“Oh?”

“My dorm or yours?”

“Yours,” Draco grinned, before turning and running up the stairs. “Race you there!” he yelled over his shoulder. 

“Oh you are so on!” Harry yelled back, before chasing after him.


End file.
